Frozen 2: Soaked
by artscraftsgirl
Summary: Nobody in Arendelle knows,but there was another girl that got cursed in birth,with majestic powers of water. At the age of 14,she finally got out from hiding and met Elsa and Anna,and also met her siblings after many years. No one knows,not even her,that she was the one who caused the storm of the king and queen's death.Will they find out that she was the cause of the royal death?


**I really like the movie Frozen! (Mostly..) And there should be a sequel. So I decided to make my own sequel! I had this idea in mind for a while and I keep getting distracted by it! I had no chioce but to put it here. So this is my first Frozen fanfic! Hope you'll like it! (I didn't steal this idea from ANYONE,this is my very own idea.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen,but I own my OC's for this.**

**Chapter 1:** **The Strange Curse of Water**

_*rain appears in the ocean,the title _**Soaked **_is formed from the water,and a raindrop formed in the letter "O" *_

The queen of Arendelle looked at the ocean blanket in front of her,her hands resting on the edge of the ship. Her expression was worried. _I hope Elsa will be Ok. _She thought. _It's the first time we are leaving Anna and Elsa in the castle alone. _The king noticed her,and went up to her. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder,and said,"Don't worry,Elizabeth **(A.N: I had to chose names for them,Ok?)** Elsa and Anna will be fine." He said this calmly,and also as if he read her thoughts. The queen sighed.

"I know. But Elsa hasn't learned to control her powers yet,she is still...afraid. I don't know if she'll be fine inside her room,by herself."

"That's true,but they are guarding the castle. And we need to go somewhere important,so they understand."

"What about Anna,Adrian?" Queen Elizabeth finally looked up at her husband,with worried eyes. King Adrian took a deep breath.

"She is a teenager,Elizabeth. She will be able to survive without us for 2 weeks. Even if she is anxious to see Elsa soon,but she can get through it." He responded. The royal couple looked at the ocean,before the king looked to one of the passengers and yelled,"Joseph,how much farther?" The passenger,turned to see the king. Joseph was next to his wife,who was sitting out and writing into something.

"Just a couple more miles,your majesty!" He yelled back. It was,a big ship after all. His wife,Diane,sighed in worry. She was also worrying about her children.

"I sure hope they'll be fine. They are so young! I'm especially worried about Gabby...and Andrea,who is by herself in her room!" Diane said without looking up. Joseph looked at the sad Diane.

"They will be Ok,Diane. I know Gabriella is the youngest,only 10 years old. Since Andrea is 11,that's a little old enough to take care of herself for 2 weeks,and to control her power. David is 13,already a teen. He can take care of Gabriella while we're gone." Joseph responded calmly. But his wife had a point...they are young. Isn't Andrea going to have trouble controlling her powers,especially when it's controlled by emotions? Since they are by themselves,will she be scared,have fear again? The only way to find out is when they return from the trip.

"Yes,I guess you're right." Before Joseph could reply,they heard something boom in sky. This caused everyone on board to look up. The white clouds were disappearing,and the grya,dark clouds were quickly moving in. More thunder was heard,and the water was starting to form in little king watched seriously,and he knew what this meant. But this can't happen!

"Everyone,a storm is starting to come! Get prepared to sail back,or else prepare the ship to sail through this storm!" He yelled to the passengers.

"Yes,your majesty!" The others called back,and ran around to prepare for this upcoming storm. The wind blew harder,and the waves began to rise a little higher. More lightning flashed through the sky and more thunder was heard. It started to rain heavy,and their vison was starting to be blurry. But the captain tried to sail the ship steady,and the passengers tried to calm the sails,but no luck. The queen watched in worry,looking at the storm getting stronger every mintue. Diane came up to the queen.

"We must wish for the best,your highness! This storm will be over soon..I hope!" She called to Queen Elizabeth.

"I know. I mostly wish our children won't worry about us!" She called back,while the wind seemed to blow her words away. Diane was about to responed when more flashes of lightning and more strong thunder came. The waves rised higher,and the ship went along with it. The ship went a little sideways,wallowing in the waves that was too strong. The people tried hard to hang on,and the women held on to the railings.

"HELP!" A woman cried. Everyone turned to see who the person was. It was Diane. She was holding on to the railing,and she was on the other side of the ship,on the rear.

"Diane! Hang on!" Joseph called. He ran to her,while the queen watched in worry. He looked at her,and reached out his hand while leaning over the railing. "Grab my hand!" He yelled. Diane took out one hand,and was about to reach his,when another strong wave came over them. She was starting to loosen her grip. Joseph reached his hand more,making him almost falling over.

"Joseph,watch out!" The queen of Arendelle turned around to see King Adrian,watching them. The problem was that he was pointing to something. The queen quickly turned around to see a huge wave,making her eyes widen in shock. The wave began to envelop around around Diane and Joseph,and went straight over them. The ship began to turn sideways again,this time more over to the left. The queen gasped as she saw what is supposed to be a nightmare. Joseph and Diane fell over,and disappeared in the waters and waves. More people feel out from the ship,screaming and begging for help. Elizabeth reached her hand out,but she was too late. The ship went back to turn another way.

"Elizabeth!" The king called out. The queen turned around,with watery eyes. She ran to him and hugged the king,while watching the storm. The king hugged back and watched the passengers panicking.

"This is the end. We won't make it.." She said to him. The king shook his head. _It can't be._ He answered in his mind. _Not when Anna is lonely,not when Elsa is still trying to control her powers. It can't be-_

More strong waves made the ship wallow like crazy as the king's thoughts were interrupted. This caused everyone's attention as the ship once again moved to one side. Everybody struggled to stay in one side,but it was too late. That wave,made the whole ship turn. The ship soon fell on the side,and everyone fell in the water,the air escaping their lungs. The waves and heavy rain and wind just made it impossible to survive. The ocean floor just got even closer,before they felt the cold waters enter them. The queen felt the water enter her lungs,and her eyes closed. The same to the king. Every thing went too fast to think,to say one last thought. Nobody was seen,not one survivor. Not even the ship wasn't seen anywhere,it has vanished inside the waves and lightning. Little did they know that this storm wasn't just caused by nature...

**4 years before that...**

A certain little girl who was wearing a medium colored blue dress,her hair in a pony tail. The ponytail hair rests on her right side,just a little below her shoulders. Her hair was light brown,lighter than her brother and sister's hair. She had a hair clip that shines in the sun a brightly colored ocean blue. Her aqua blue eyes looked around the ground,enjoying the fact that it has been drizzling over night. She placed her small foot over a puddle,and watched as the puddle grow bigger as she touched it. Her little sister had woken her up early,telling her that she wants to play outside,not by herself. David was also there,so maybe her little sister had woken him up too.

"Hey Andrea,want to bulid a sand castle?" Gabby asked with a smile. Andrea stopped stepping on the puddles and looked at her smaller sister,who was smiling widely. Gabriella,or Gabby for short,was wearing a light red dress,which was almost pink. Her small hair was all loose and more dark brown than her sister's and she was only 6 years old.

"Um..Ok!" With that,they all ran to the small sand box they had,and stopped in front of it.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" They both said at the same time. Andrea chuckled as she moved her hands in a circular motion. In the middle on her moving hands,some magic sparkles and a water ball began to appear.

"You guys ready?" She whispered,so their parents,still sleeping,wouldn't hear. Gabby and David nodded their heads eagerly. Andrea smirked,and she threw her water formation to the sky,as the ball exploded into tiny raindrops.

"This so awsome!" David said happily as he reached for the rain. Gabby just giggled and they went to the sand box,where the water kept the sand good enough to build a castle. Andrea took a pail,and started to put sand in it. She flipped the pail over,and lifted it up. Gabby did the same,along with David. Soon they started to form the details of the castle,sinking the fingers into the wet sand. Every sand Andrea took,became soaken wet and she placed it on the castle to add more. When Gabriella added the finishing touch,she took a stick and placed it on top of the sandcastle.

"It's all done!" Gabby exclaimed. Andrea just smiled,and looked over at her older brother,who was yawning.

"I think I'm going back to sleep.." David yawned again before walking towards the door,opened it,and went inside the house. Then he closed the door. _He always is sleepy. _Gabriella thought as she watched him.

"Hey,can you make,like,an ocean here?" She suddenly asked. Andrea looked at her small feet and ground. She wasn't sure about that...a whole ocean is too big for her to make! But she can't say no to her little sister,right? This is something that Gabby hasn't asked before. How could a 7 year-old girl do such a huge thing...her powers were not even strong enough. She could at least try!

"I can't make the _whole ocean_.." She answered.

"Oh..." Gabby sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"But I could try!" She lightned up as she lifted her right foot a little,and added some force as she made contact with the ground. A small wave appeared and scattered around the backyard,making a thin layer of water.

It was the best she could do. Gabby did a small gasp and ran into the layer of the water,splashing it happily. Then Andrea got an idea.

She pushed both her hands forward,as water shot out from her hands like a slow laser. A tiny wave appeared,and it was headed towards Gabby.

"Hey!" Gabby said with discretion as she looked at the wave. She smirked playfully as she ran away from the wave. " Try to catch me!" She said,while running with her little legs.

"Ok,here it goes!" Andrea kept pushing her hands forward and watched as Gabriella avoided the waves that were coming after her,laughing as Andrea missed. However,Gabriella was running a bit too fast..

"Wait!" Andrea called with a hint of worry in her voice,while she continued shooting layers of water under Gabby's feet,which she steps on and quickly jumps again. Gabby didn't seem to listen. "Slow down,you might fall!" Andrea's expression began to fill with worriness. But she continued shooting water as Gabby's jumps got higher. She didn't want Gabby to drown...in her own water powers! Gabby still didn't listen,and she jumped higher in the layer of water. Andrea went to run after her,but as a result she slipped on the wet grass and fell with a thud on her back. Andrea widened her eyes as Gabby was about to fall from a long height,and she had only a small layer of water,but not even that water could help Gabby land softly.

"GABBY!" Andrea yelled as she reached her hand out,and a laser-looking water shot out from her hand. It sped until it reached it's destination...Gabby's head. Gabby couldn't respond as the water made contact in her head,and she fell with a small splash on the puddle. Andrea panicked as she looked at her unconscious little sister laying on the ground.

**Well,that was the best I could do. So,what do you think? I really wish that there was a sequel to this movie...Actually,Kristen Bell (voice of Anna) said that she would be happy if they could make a sequel,and she is recording some parts for Frozen 2 already! Ok,I just had this story idea in my head so I had to...uh...Let it go. Review please! **


End file.
